<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kidnappings Bring Everyone Together, Don’t You Think? by BabyGenius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677858">Kidnappings Bring Everyone Together, Don’t You Think?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGenius/pseuds/BabyGenius'>BabyGenius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Bat in A White Collar [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League &amp; Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, White Collar (TV 2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Dick Grayson is Neal Caffrey, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Neal Caffrey is Dick Grayson, Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGenius/pseuds/BabyGenius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly has Dick gotten himself into this time? They all think they know, but then the Justice League is called in. </p><p>——</p><p>The day hadn’t even started out well, so Peter shouldn’t have been surprised this was happening. After all, no good day started out with spilling two cups of coffee and hip-checking a desk. All that considered, however, he hadn’t expected it to go <em>this</em> bad.</p><p>This bad as in Neal—Dick, sorry, he was still getting used to that—disappearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Justice League, Peter Burke &amp; Neal Caffrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Bat in A White Collar [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kidnappings Bring Everyone Together, Don’t You Think?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I’m so sorry this took so long and I returned from my hiatus almost a month after I said I would. I’m back, though! Updates will be once every 2-2.5 weeks because I am also working on another big work and have a lot of school stuff going on. </p><p>Thank you for returning to this series and for staying with it, I really appreciate it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day hadn’t even started out well, so Peter shouldn’t have been surprised this was happening. After all, no good day started out with spilling two cups of coffee and hip-checking a desk. All that considered, however, he hadn’t expected it to go <em>this</em> bad.</p><p>This bad as in Neal—Dick, sorry, he was still getting used to that—disappearing.</p><p>Right in front of his face.</p><p>Yeah, it was one of <em>those</em> days, unfortunately.</p><p>“Neal!” Peter yelled, running forward even though he knew he wouldn’t make it in time. He could still try though.</p><p>Try and fail.</p><p>The bright beam had already surrounded Dick by the time Peter’s brain comprehended the light. He ran, his arm outstretched as he tried desperately to reach his partner. Dick had turned to him, looking at his arms and the air around him in surprise. It was only a few milliseconds later that Dick disappeared, gone in the blink of an eye.</p><p>Peter slowed to a stop, moving his arms in a jerking motion of frustration as he let out a puff of air. He pulled out his phone, finding Hughes’ contact and clicking call.</p><p>“<em>Hello?”</em></p><p>“Hughes, someone took Dick. It was some kind of teleported or something. He disappeared before I could reach him.”</p><p>Hughes’ sigh could be heard over the line. “<em>Was he hurt before he was taken?</em>”</p><p>“Didn’t look like it,” Peter responded shortly, the scene repeating itself from behind his eyes.</p><p>“<em>How far away are you? Come back to the office</em>.”</p><p>Peter nodded, turning around and speed-walking back. “I’m about a block or two away, on my way back.”</p><p>“<em>Alright, get here as soon as you can. Your team is waiting for you, and I’m going to call in some of Dick’s…friends to see if they can help</em>.”</p><p>Peter cocked his head while swerving out of the path of an oncoming pedestrian. “No offense, sir, but how do you think police officers from Blüdhaven are going to help?”</p><p>“<em>Not those friends. You’ll see when you get back</em>.” Hughes hung up with a click of the line and Peter pulled his phone away from his ear to stare at it as if it could answer the questions Hughes had just created. Alas, it was silent.</p><p>——</p><p>Peter could feel the eyes of his coworkers on him as he walked through the bullpen. Several of them were distracted, though, by someone hiding in the coffee maker’s corner. Peter couldn’t help but chance a look when he walked by, and stopped dead in his tracks. The woman standing there had already noticed him, as had the man—alien—next to her. Peter’s jaw dropped open.</p><p>“Hello, Agent Burke. We have a few things to discuss,” the woman said serenely, smiling at him. On the surface, it was welcoming, an attempt to put him at ease, but Peter also saw the hint of danger in her eyes.</p><p>Peter cleared his throat. “Uh—yes, I believe we do.”</p><p>The man made a sweeping gesture, saying nothing and not waiting for Peter to follow him before floating away toward the meeting room. Peter beckoned Diana and Jones, who hurriedly stood up from behind their desks to follow.</p><p>Their guests were already waiting for them by the time they made it to the meeting room, and Hughes had taken a seat.</p><p>“Agents Peter Burke, Clinton Jones, and Diana Berrigan. Agent Grayson is on their team. Agents, I should think our guests need no introduction.”</p><p>And indeed they didn’t. Everyone around the world would be able to tell who they were. After all, Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter were international superheroes. Peter had to admit that he felt slight discomfort at the thought of someone who could read his mind, but then winced, realizing the Martian could probably hear what he had been thinking.</p><p>“This is J’onn, and I am Diana. In the spirit of not confusing ourselves, Agent Berrigan, I believe it would be best if we refer to you by your last name.”</p><p>Berrigan nodded. “Of course, ma’am.”</p><p>“Diana,” she insisted.</p><p>“Diana,” Berrigan agreed with a hesitant smile. She was trying very hard not to freak out, and she could tell Jones was doing the same. Then again, it was <em>Wonder Woman</em>, who wouldn’t freak out?</p><p>Wonder Woman turned to Hughes, her face growing serious. “We believe the kidnapping of your agent has something to do with his…connection…to the League. If you’ll accept our help, we would like to offer it.”</p><p>“What connection?” Jones asked, his eyebrows coming together.</p><p>“Dick’s father is a donor to the League. We have grown quite close to him and his family.”</p><p>Hughes nodded. “Not only that, but Agent Grayson had previously agreed to be the liaison between this office and the Justice League, due to his close relation with them. He was under orders not to tell <em>anyone</em>, so this means there is a possible leak in the higher ups.”</p><p>“Wait a minute, I thought Dick’s job prior to being discovered was weeding out any corrupt agents,” Peter said, his mind already racing with the possible connections to Dick’s abduction.</p><p>“It was. Dick agreed to continue doing that job while working as an agent. We think he was close to finding someone out before he was kidnapped, and the person became anxious and decided to get rid of him,” Hughes informed, allowing his agents a few seconds to digest the information.</p><p>“I understand why he didn’t tell me about the Justice League connection, but why not tell me about his continued search for any moles? He knows I would help,” Peter’s eyebrows had drawn together in frustration.</p><p>“Dick was scheduled to tell you about it tomorrow, actually. He said he wished to find more concrete information before coming to you. He also had to get clearance to let you in on the operation, and he had received it only this morning,” J’onn spoke up, his deep voice calm.</p><p>“If this is an FBI operation, and he was looking for a mole in the FBI, then why get the Justice League involved?” Berrigan asked, her eyes narrowed. “I know you said that his father was a donor, but you also said that few people know about it. Wouldn’t such a public assistance make people suspicious?”</p><p>Diana nodded, inwardly impressed by the agent. “You are correct. There is one more detail to this case. The higher up that Dick was investigating is believed to have been—how do you say it—in cahoots with several well-known enemies of the League. We believe they were leaking information on classified operations that put several operations—and agents—in danger.”</p><p>“So, if you help it will just look like a joint investigation between the League and the FBI,” Peter realized.</p><p>“Exactly. So now you see why it is so important we not only retrieve Dick, but that we also discover who he was closing in on before his capture.”</p><p>“Let’s get started then,” Peter said, his eyes steeled in determination.</p><p>——</p><p>Dick was really, <em>really</em>, tempted to call out and antagonize whoever had captured him. On the other hand, though, he realized that was probably a bad idea and it would be better if his captors didn’t know he was awake. Upon arrival, something had slammed into his head from behind. Becoming used to the kind of headache that came post-being-knocked-out didn’t mean he ever stopped getting sick of it, though.</p><p>His arms were suspended above him, attached to the wall with thick bands of metal. However hard he bent or manipulated his wrists, he couldn’t reach the either of the bobby pins. Dick’s feet were attached to something, too, and his arms were beginning to get tired, even if they were doing none of the work.</p><p>Well, at least Peter had seen him disappear. It meant the team was probably looking for him now, rather than hours later after they discovered his absence. Bruce would most likely be alerted to, so he had plenty of people looking for him.</p><p>He would still try to figure out how to escape, of course, but at least he kind of had a backup plan. This way he could also focus on getting information out of whoever had captured him—if they ever showed up, that is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you that don’t know, my main tumblr is @blerghfish, but the one I’m most active on is my sideblog @julie-and-the-phat-ones. I use that one as my main, typically, and I announce progress reports as well as let people know when I update. </p><p>If you wanna come yell at me on those accounts, feel free. I always appreciate conversations and asks. Thank you for reading, please drop a kudos or a comment (if you have enough spoons) and I hope you’re all staying safe and healthy.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back everybody! This is the final installment of this series that I have scheduled. I may or may not have drabble ideas that I will use, but after this story is done then so shall the series be. </p><p>I made a discord! It’s for creators and editors of all kinds—writing, art, gifs, videos, etc., of all fandoms! It’s also for those who like observing the creative process and cheering people on, even if they don’t necessarily create anything themselves. Come join so we can all hang out https://discord.gg/yUjR2FMV</p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>